Opposites Attract
by keep.on.fighting
Summary: Anna Kyouama is a strict Christian girl who never haves fun and is always boring Zzzz All she really needs is a fun outgoing girl that will keep her on track. All she needs it...Macchi! Warning: Yuri! Don't like don't read. [MacchixAnna]


**A/N: Yo whats up people! My name is Ricky, I'm one of Chris's bestfriends. I decided to write a story and put it up on But I didn't feel like signing up so I decided to steal her account while she was on vacation! Now please don't tell her I'm using her account. Because I'll be so dead! And you won't like me when I'm dead!**

Anna opened her social study textbook. She started reading the 5th chapter when she felt someone poke her on the shoulder with a pencil. Anna looked up form her book and saw Macchi sitting there chewing gum and blowing bubbles occasionally. "What?" She said coldly. "Can I borrow your black fine liner?" Macchi asked. "Why?" Anna questioned. "Because I'm getting a tattoo today and I get 50 percent off if I draw it." Macchi said. "Why don't you just use your pencil?" Anna asked. "Because! If I have it already drawn on my arm I get it 75 percent off." Macchi explained to her. "And I'm a real good artist. So please!" Macchi begged.

Anna thought about it for a second. "No." She said and turned back to her book. "Why not?" Macchi asked. "Because I feel tattoos are evil and I will not help you get one." Anna said not even giving Macchi a second glance. "Anna! If you don't I won't be your bestfriend!" Macchi pouted. "Macchi, I hate you. And you hate me. You're the class clown; I'm the class's smartest student. We are total opposites." Anna said.

"No! I don't hate anyone!" Macchi said. This got Anna's attention. She looked at Macchi. "I just really, really, really dislike them." Macchi said with a big grin. Anna did a famous anime fall. She quickly got back up and got back to the book.

"Okay class, give me your loudest groan." The teacher Mr. Coulter said. The class was silent. "Okay then, put away your books and take out a pen. Pop quiz." He said. As if on cue the class gave a loud groan. Well Anna knew this would come. She felt it so she read over the chapters. "Macchi, spit out your gum." Mr. Coulter said. Macchi went over to the trash can and spit it out. "Happy?" She said. He nodded. He handed tests to each person in the front road and they handed it back to the people behind them.

"Now, if you haven't studied like I told you to…then you will all most likely fail. And guess what? That won't be any fun for me. It's multiple choice. If you don't know the answer to one just guess. Because it may just be correct. Oh and don't forget to shade the bubble. Do not X it or give it a check mark. Fill the bubble in." He said.

"Can we start now?" Macchi asked. Mr. Coulter sighed. "Yes, you may start now." He said.

Macchi sat right behind Anna. And luckily for her Anna always had her tests slanted. So she could always see where to fill in the bubbles of what to write down, but she made some wrong or Mr. Coulter would suspect something. Today though, Macchi felt like a challenge. She tossed a note onto Anna's desk. Anna turned and was about to toss it back when Mr. Coulter noticed the note.

"Anna, Macchi, I will see you two after class." Mr. Coulter said and took both of their tests back. Anna glared at Macchi. Macchi felt her self shrink back into her chair. She didn't think she would get caught. Her plan was genius. But 'Anna' the ice queen had to ruin her plan. She didn't even know why she attempted to be Anna's friend. Anna was so mean to her, anyways, Anna was always so strict about her religion she didn't even know how to have fun. She once did a speech on how all sinners should burn in hell along with her.

Macchi took out another piece of gum and started chewing it. 'Damn Kyouyama. I try to be nice, she gets me caught. Now I get detention, and one of Mr. Coulter's strange punishments.' Macchi thought bitterly playing with the gum in between her thumb and index finger.

'Stupid Macchi! I didn't do anything! All I did was do my test. Then she had to throw that stupid note.' Anna thought. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. She read what it said though it was hard. The handwriting was so messy.

'Anna. What are the answers .If you give them to me I'll buy you lunch today.' Anna put an eraser in the note and chucked it at Macchi's head. She got it directly in the forehead. Macchi yelped. She didn't see it coming. Anna smirked and turned around while Macchi glowered at her back. She took a piece of her gum and stuck it in Anna's hair. She knew Anna would always check if her bandana was on straight so she would feel the chewed up gum.

Anna was making sure her bandana was on straight and she felt the chewed up gum. She gave a disgusted look as it stuck to her fingers. She looked at Macchi who was innocently blowing bubbles and whistling. "This isn't over!" Anna hissed. "Bring it on." Macchi said with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter one people! Now, please review! Do it not for me. Do it for all the starving children in the world! THE STARVING PEOPLE! THINK OF THEM DAMMIT! Okay…well review!


End file.
